


The Value of a Soul

by Kamiskara



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiskara/pseuds/Kamiskara
Summary: A revelation and a promise kept.





	The Value of a Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask, no, she's not human. I'm just going with the whole Eminator thing to make her solid. Fanfiction.

_"What is the value of a soul?" I asked the Lord one day. "What is its_  
_worth upon the earth? How much does one soul weigh?" Then He showed me a_  
_set of scales, in perfect balance, there. And, as I watched, he filled_  
_one side, with wealth beyond compare._

* * *

  

Did the lack of a soul bar one from life? Could a hollow man made of lies find love? 

Perhaps. He did not know.

Was the contentment and peace he felt around Joi love? He was sure that evidenced a soul. And when he pulled that love close, when he touched her, he was _real_. His soul would stir, and he knew it to be his. For it was an empty glass waiting to be filled, and Joi was only too eager to help. 

He kissed her frequently so that he might remember her until the end. Each day, with each kiss, the rain was softer, the job was easier. With each kiss came a revelation: he was not a man, but he was _alive_. He felt and experienced things he hadn't ever thought existed. Beneath the pain and blood, behind scars that would not heal, was that waking soul, ready for the day.

They could not take his soul from him. 

_"If you remember me, I exist forever. Remember me?"_

_"I will."_

* * *

 

 _If I were to leave this world today, I'd want to be remembered, it's true,_  
_for going that extra mile just to show my love for you._  
_I'd want for you to be proud of me and know I always tried._  
_When you hurt, I did, too; your tears I also cried._

 

* * *

  

When Joi was lost, his soul became lost with her.

It hurt in a manner he wasn't familiar with. Not real pain. He didn't express his pain in any way, because it wouldn't come. Emotionally stunted, shallow, struggling because while he had the capacity and the memories to deal with them, the emotions didn't click. The disconnect between his old life and new was as vast as an ocean, and ocean he would never cross.

Exhausted, he laid upon the stairs, accepting the pain of his injuries in silence. He wondered if Deckard felt love. Did his love feel the same as K's? Contentment and peace?

He hoped. For Deckard's sake. He was a good man, in his own unusual way.

K almost laughed, but it hurt. His head fell back to the stairs and he shut his eyes. Joi was waiting for him in the dark, and suddenly the promise he'd made surged forth.

 _Remember_ , it said. _And I'll exist forever._

He drifted on the shores of oblivion and watched the world go by. And he remembered, one last time.

_I am living. I remember you._

* * *

 

_"Joe?"_

_"Mm?"_

_"I love you."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my gift, and keep writing. We're lacking in fics here!


End file.
